Blinded
by Satu-D-2
Summary: Bulma visits her boyfriend and gets an unwelcome surprise. BV OneShot


AN. I got a random urge to write this fic... I used to watch Dragon Ball Z, but then they changed the times, and my sister doesn't like it, so I can't watch it anymore. Disregarding this, Vegeta and Bulma have always been one of my favourite pairings (like Kazuya-x-Jun in Tekken) because they're such opposites. It's sweet to imagine them. Anyway, if I got any of the facts wrong please tell me, because I haven't seen it for so long (almost years!!)

* * *

Bulma Briefs smiled at her reflection, fluffing up her hair slightly. She smoothed down the folds of her white skirt and twirled around, her smile growing into a grin. Her pastel lavender shirt was freshly ironed and still warm.

She was going to meet Yamcha, her boyfriend. They hadn't been on a date for a month, and she was going to surprise him.

She turned and walked out of her room, locking the door behind her. She didn't want Vegeta, the Saiyan prince, wandering in by 'accident'. She passed the training room on her way out, and could hear the harsh grunts as Vegeta trained. She paused, checking the gravity in the room. It was normal, a surprise considering that Vegeta was used to three times the gravity of Earth.

She shrugged and continued out, hopping on her scooter. She revved the engine and sped off towards Yamcha's house, one hand continually moving over her hair to keep it in place. It took her a while longer than it should have because she was so worried about her appearance.

She got off and walked up to the front doo, brushing down her skirt again. She raised one hand to knock, before pausing. There was a giggle from inside; a very feminine giggle.

She lowered her hand to her side with a quiet thump, before walking around the house of one of the huge windows. She peeked around the frame and gasped, one hand covering her mouth.

Yamcha was sitting on the couch, leaning over a young woman with long black hair. She was giggling and smiling, infatuation spilling from every pore in her body. Yamcha chuckled and stroked down her cheek, before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.

Bulma made a quiet infuriated noise. Tears began burning in her eyes, but she blinked them away angrily. She looked again to make sure that this girl wasn't Yamcha's cousin or something, and was greeted by the sight of passionate kissing. She couldn't stand it anymore and turned, running back to her scooter.

She drove like the wind, ducking in between what little traffic there was, until she managed to get back home. Whether it was the fierce wind on her face or the realisation sinking in she didn't know, but by the time she good of her scooter and hurried inside, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

She paused in the doorway and listened. The house was silent. The grunts and thumps from the training room had ceased. That meant that Vegeta was probably in the lounge-room, resting briefly for another bout of training later.

She knew how to get to her room without going through the lounge-room or the kitchen (in the slight chance he could be there). She ran through the house, reaching the corridor where the bedrooms were without seeing anyone.

By now she was blinded by tears, so when she ran into someone her first thought was that she had misjudged and ran into a wall. But then she felt the hard muscles beneath bare skin. She immediately flung her arms around the person, sobbing into their shoulder.

The person didn't move. Didn't pull away and didn't move closer. They simply stood as she cried.

"It was Yamcha," she said again and again through her sobs. "Yamcha and some woman."

Two strong arms wrapped around her, one hand rubbing her back slightly. Her tears continued to stream from her eyes, and she clung tighter.

"So," the person muttered, and she was shocked into silence. The person, the man who was holding her so gently and comforting her so simply...was Vegeta. "Yamcha was a fool after all."

She slower raised her head, her turquoise eyes still shining with the tears there. She met his eyes and stared into them, completely shocked. He looked back simply, one hand still moving up and down her spine.

Her lips twitched up in a smile, a smile he didn't return. He just looked at her, and she felt her smile grow wider. He bent his head slightly and their lips brushed lightly together.

Then he let her go. She stood in the hall, two fingers pressed to her lips.

"I have to get back to training," he said, heading back down the hall.

She nodded, staring after him. He paused at the end of the hall and turned back to her. His face was the deadpan it always was, but there seemed to be something different about it now.

"Forget about him," he said softly. "He's not worth it."

Then he turned and headed back to the training room. Bulma unlocked the door to her room and went inside. She heard the thumps that indicated that Vegeta had resumed his training, and lay back on her bed. This was going to change everything.

* * *

AN. There we go, how I think history began.

Written: 27th of September, 2006

Posted: 28th of March, 2007

PS. Wow... I left this for over six months. I've really got to post up more...


End file.
